micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Despotate of New Herakleia
The Heptarchy of New Herakleia (Επταρχία της Νέας Ηράκλειας) is a Hellenic(Greek) micronation. After the initiative of Prince of Imvrassia,on 7 March 2012, was created the Principality of Heptarchy of New Herakleia. A new decision, on 28 August 2012, established the Commonwealth of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia. Purpose of this actions is to maintain Heptarchy of New Herakleia in the micronation world. 'History(Ιστορία)' : The Heptarchy of New Herakleia was established in 2006 by seven Greek citizens who "wanted to live by their own right and ways". Over the next two years, the level of self-government evolved into a practical provisional government with its own local costums in the village of Nea Heraklia in Chalkidiki.In 2009 ideas of secession emerged leading to a more organized decentralized government and a year later, a Declaration of Independence and a Constitution were signed. : After the initiative of the Prince of Imvrassia, a new chapter opened in the history of the Heptarchy.The First Proclamation of the Prince created the Principality of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia and was published on March 7, 2012. The Second Proclamation of the Prince establishing the Commonwealth, published on August 28, 2012 and is in effect. 'Government(Κυβέρνηση)' : The Government of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia evolved through the years into a multifactional system of laws, simple in principal following a decentralized approach to the rulings of the Upper House (Council of the Seven, Βουλή των Επτά) and its supporting Lower House (Assembly of the People, Εκκλησία του Λαού).With the Upper House responsible for creating and enforcing the laws, the Lower House mainly acts as a court of law and at any time and, except in some constitutional revisioning, has the power to veto or even edit the decisions of the Upper House. : After the First Proclamation of the creation of the Principality (7th March 2012), the form of the Government was Absolute Monarchy.Head of State was the Prince of Imvrassia, who used the title of the 'Prince of the Principality of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia'. The Head of Government has the title of Governor-General. ''After the Second Proclamation (28th August 2012), that established the Commonwealth, Head of State remains the Prince of Imvrassia, as '''Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia', who is represented by the Governor-General. Head of Government is the General Eptarchos.At present, the offices of Governor-General and the General Eptarchos are vacant. 'The Prince Proclamations(Οι Προκηρύξεις του Πρίγκιπα)' : The Prince of Imvrassia with the First Proclamation on 7 March 2012, reorganized the Heptarchy of New Herakleia, to a Principality, under his own power. In the Second Proclamation on 28 August 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia, founded the Commonwealth of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia, with the aim of Heptarchy to stay in the world of micronations. 'Citizenship(Υπηκοότητα)' : Currently not accepted applications for new citizens. 'External links(Σύνδεσμοι)' * Principality of Imvrassia(official page) * Principality of Imvrassia (Microwiki) * Despotate of New Mystras Category:Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:Founded in 2010 Category:Commonwealth Category:List of micronations by government Category:Greek Micronations